Reading Chronicles Book 2: Shinobi to Knight
by yukicrewger2
Summary: I've seen other gods of the multiverse (read: authors) pulling in groups in order to read the works of others and record their reactions, so I thought I'd give it a try. This time the Rookie 12 gets to see what life is like for an Uzumaki turned Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the anime/games/such that get featured on any story that I do. I also do not do "Reading" stories without the author's permission as well as having said author as my beta reader. So you should have no excuse to use on me for doing this story.**

The gennin were chatting amongst themselves about what they learned about their other and about themselves, as Yuki finished the first story and set it into a bookshelf he had created to catalog all of the alternate worlds this group now knew of. All of a sudden, a swirl warped space above Yuki's head as a book fell out and bounced off Yuki's head before landing on his lap.

Now naturally, this got everyone's attention.

Naruto was the first one to speak up "What's that?" His voice much more subdued than what you'd think would be expected of him, and those that knew him would be shocked, well, except for the gennin in the room as they had been with him the entire time and had gotten use to the gradual changes brought about by that last story.

Yuki picked up a note that came with the story and read it "Its a request. Looks like we have our next story."

The genin all rushed to their seats as the looked at Yuki in anticipation.

Yuki cleared his throat. "From what I've gathered of this world... I'd better give some back-history. This takes place after Sasuke defected. Naruto had promised Sakura, who still had a crush on Sasuke, to bring our resident avenger back to Konoha. Had I not interfered with reading about these worlds to you, Naruto would have failed during their clash at the Valley of the End. However in this world Naruto succeeds. Another difference is that in this world, Sakura's mom is on the civilian council and acts like the screeching banshee Sakura is often portrayed when she's being bashed."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that "Umm... what is bashing... in this case?"

"Bashing is an act of portraying a normal character in a subpar and demeaning light, such as making Naruto physically dumber, making Sakura as a dumb screeching fangirl, or making Sasuke that gentle mix of stupid and psychotic that only he can pull off so well..." Yuki answered.

Shikamaru spoke up "So what should we expect from Sakura's mom in this?"

Yuki thought for a second "Eardrum shattering screeching, thinking that she's superior just because she's on the council, blind hatred of Naruto, either because of the Kyuubi or because she lost out against Kushina due to her being a Minato-fangirl, it changes depending on which world you look at, and an inability to see the big picture, which often comes down to trying to pass laws that are stupid and only benefit the civilians with terms that are not only beyond unreasonable but sometimes near impossible."

Sakura flinched, yea, that didn't sound good at all.

"Which leads to this story. Which is a crossover."

Shikamaru spoke up again, he was wide awake for once, which was surprising, however hearing about the intricacies of multiple alternate dimensions and their interactions with each other was interesting and actually had him slightly motivated to learn more.

I said slightly motivated.

He's still a Nara.

"A crossover is when two separate dimensions blend together, this usually happens with numerous alternate dimensions to various degrees, but never the entire thing. I can be anything from blending of the worlds, placing certain characters of one world as residents of the other, placing concepts from one into the other, or even something as simple as dimension hopping. In this world in particular it is the last one.

Before I begin a history of this new world so to keep your future questions shorter. It is a world called Remnant. Where the Elemental Nations are the sole continent on the planet, Remnant has four. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas. They have a different naming style than the Elemental Nations so you may find names that sound weird. Instead of Chakra, they have an energy called Aura. If Chakra is the energy born of the body and mind coming together, then Aura is energy born of the soul itself. While chakra has many uses, Aura's main purpose is to shield and heal the body once awoken. Each person's Aura also comes with a distinct ability that is unique to that person, although some can be passed on through families like a bloodline. This ability is called a Semblance. To give you some examples, the main focus of the original world is on a team called RWBY, an anagram using the first letter of each member's first name.

Ruby Rose has speed as her semblance. She can move as fast as Lee can without his weights, however she leaves rose petals in her wake when she does so.

Weiss Schnee, which when translated means White Snow, has Glyphs as her semblance. Kinda like being able to project fuinjutsu anywhere within her sight or under her if not within her sight. These Glyphs basically allow her to do whatever she wants them to do. I do not know the limitations to them unfortunately.

Blake Belladonna, meaning Black Beauty or Black Pretty Woman, has Clones as her semblance, Not like Naruto's shadow clones though... think of them like solid afterimages without the speed.

Finally there's Yang Xiao Long, meaning Little Sun Dragon, has a semblance that lets her take the damage she receives and turns it into strength, going from gennin level strength to around Tsunade level at its peak. It also seems to activate and increase her strength when she's angry, and a sure fire way to get her pissed is to cut or damage her hair."

Each time he named them off and listed their semblance, a short clip of their fighting styles and semblance in action was played on the screen "As you can see, they are also a lot more advanced, their world's specialty is weapons that shift from one weapon form to another." He also explained firearms to them and Tenten was drooling as he looked at them.

"There are three more things. First is that there is another race that lives on this planet. They are humans that have animal features called Faunus." The screen showed some Faunus, like Blake with her bow off, Velvet the rabbit Faunus, Adam the bull Faunus and so on.

"From what I can tell, all of the animal types that exist are all mammalian in origin, and they share something in common with Naruto, as well as other Jinchuuriki. Despite being overall physically better than normal humans, Faunus are discriminated on, often seen as second or third class citizens, or worse."

He then went on to explain Dust and its uses, along with the Schnee Dust Company and their role in the Faunus discrimination.

Finally he explained about the fragmented moon and the Grimm, showing the different documented types and what Grimm actually do.

The gennin didn't look to good after hearing that.

"So lets begin the story 'Shinobi to Knight' starting with the **prologue** "

 **Naruto Uzumaki was done.**

 **He didn't want anything to do with Konohagakure anymore.**

This shocked everyone that was listening, what exactly happened? Naruto _loved_ Konoha!

 **Sasuke had ran away from the village, seeking power from that snake bastard Orochimaru.**

Some of the gennin couldn't help but glare at Sasuke, and after that last story, the Uchiha was starting to fell conscious about it.

 **But Naruto wouldn't let him, Sasuke was the first person he had truly formed a bond with, and yet, the Uchiha had attempted to sever that bond.**

 **Naruto won the fight, he had defeated Sasuke, and had received a large scar from Sasuke's Chidori technique near his heart.**

Everyone had wide eyes and looked at Yuki for clarification. Yuki merely showed a clip of the original fight from start to finish where the blond had lost. The girls were crying and holding onto Naruto. Naruto himself was pale and shaking, and Sasuke was pale and disgusted at the curse mark's second stage.

That and he could hear Naruto's voice in the back of his head calling him gay.

 **He was nearly unconscious when his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, found the two of them, quickly using a rather basic medical jutsu to stabilize Naruto's wounds, which were worse than Sasuke's.**

 **Naruto somehow had the energy for a snarky comment, pointing out to Kakashi he was late again, which made the Jonin give Naruto his trademark eye smile before replying that he was right on time for once.**

"For once..." Yuki remembered one world where the 'Kakashi being late to his own funeral' thing actually happened.

 **With a bit of effort, the lazy Jonin carried the two genin back to Konoha.**

 **When they arrived back at the gates, Naruto had regained consciousness, just in time for Sakura to thank him profusely for bringing Sasuke back, although she nearly broke some of his bones with her hug, which had her fussing over him a bit afterwards and apologizing.**

Naruto mumbled something about Sakura "never knowing her own strength..." which got a blush out of Sakura as she internally cursed her past actions at denying such a great guy in the first place.

 **Kakashi had smiled at that scene, being glad that Sakura had matured so much already, acting very much like a sister to Naruto, who quite obviously stopped crushing on her a little while ago, since he acted more like a brother with her.**

Now Sakura was happy that she could be much more with her 'Naruto-kun' as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ino was on his other side holding his hand, Hinata was curled up on the boy's lap while Tenten sat in front and leaned against the blonde's knees.

 **After that, they put the two boys in hospital (though Sasuke was heading straight for the T &I department afterwards and would have a nice long chat with a certain snake mistress) where Tsunade personally healed Naruto's injuries.**

That got a shiver out of everybody, they knew just how sadistic Anko could be from that last story.

 **Not only because she saw the brat like an actual grandchild (and Naruto very much saw her like an actual grandmother) but it was her duty, as his godmother, as Godaime Hokage, and as his cousin.**

 **Her own grandmother was Naruto's Great-Great-Aunt after all, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage.**

 **Naruto knew Tsunade was his cousin, but he didn't care.**

 **She was still Tsunade Baa-chan to him.**

 **Just like his godfather Jiraya would always be Ero-sennin.**

 **After Naruto was healed up enough though, apparently the civilian council started throwing a fit, so Tsunade had to go pacify them, but Naruto came along since it was about him beating up their oh so precious 'Last Uchiha' after all.**

Everyone scowled at that. It seemed that the stupid and bitter civilian council trope was a lot more common than anyone thought.

 **When they arrived, they were greeted by the banshee that was Sakura's mother, a member of the civilian council.**

 **The woman blamed Naruto for her daughter distancing herself from her, on top of the usual hate because of the nine-tailed fox.**

 **In all honesty though, Sakura had just become extremely annoyed with her mother's non-stop whining, and her and her father had moved out (her father even divorced her mother), since they were tired of hearing her rambling on about Sakura not being with the Uchiha yet.**

 **Yes, the reason Sakura had been after him in the first place, was because her mother encouraged it.**

 **Mebuki Haruno wanted it to happen so she could live the rest of her life in ease from all of the Uchiha clan's money.**

"Wouldn't happen anyways, because had Sakura married Sasuke, then she wouldn't be a Haruno anymore and Sakura's mom still wouldn't have access to anything." That comment just brought disgust to just how shallow and stupid this Mebuki was in the story.

 **And in all honesty, Sakura was starting to realize that Sasuke was way too revenged obsessed to have that kind of relationship, but she still cared for him as a friend.**

 **Before she had left though, she had enlisted Naruto's help to pull a revenge prank on her mother (this was a few months ago), which ended with her mother waking up bald.**

 **Naruto was all up for it obviously.**

This got a few snickers from everyone.

 **Besides, even though he was the biggest prankster in the village (second to only his own mother, who was an even bigger prankster back in the day),**

Naruto was both preening at the info that his mother was a great prankster and took it as a challenge to become an even bigger prankster than his mom... after he found out just how big of a prankster she was so he knew where to start.

 **nobody could ever prove it was him unless he actually signed his name.**

 **Plus the only person who could catch him was Iruka-sensei.**

 **Seriously, even the ANBU couldn't catch him while he ran away from them... in broad daylight... wearing a kill-me-now orange jumpsuit.**

 **His stealth skill was actually beyond that of ANBU recruits.**

Yuki and the gennin had a moment of Deja Vu at that. He was pretty sure that's exactly what Yuki had said when he first explained it.

 **Heck, the Sandaime had been considering making him an ANBU after the chunin exams were over, before he passed away fighting Orochimaru obviously.**

 **Honestly, Naruto should by all rights be at least a chunin by now, if not an ANBU recruit.**

And Naruto was back to preening at the praise.

 **Back to the main point though.**

 **Tsunade was very much ticked off with the civilian council, to the point she lifted her desk and threw it at them, knocking a few of them out.**

 **The shinobi council was extremely grateful for that.**

As were the gennin.

 **The civilians had constantly been shouting for Naruto's head, or in the civilian's words 'the demon brat' 'the devil spawn' 'the fox incarnate' etc etc, you get the idea, they had a lot of names for Naruto besides his actual name.**

 **Naruto had grinned when Tsunade turned to him and offered him a an extra pay for a D-rank, on top of the A-rank pay from getting Sasuke back, if he pranked all of the civilian council members here and now.**

 **Needless to say they all ended up with something or other scribbled on their faces with permanent markers, some of which even having some rather... scandalizing things since Naruto had been feeling especially rude towards them.**

 **Thus quite a few members ended up walking around with dicks drawn on their faces, or in Mebuki Haruno's case, an arrow pointing to her mouth that said 'Insert dick here to shut up whore'.**

 **Tsunade decided that Mebuki Haruno would be dragged back to her home by an ANBU and would pass over the red light district, and he wouldn't be blamed if he 'accidentally' left her there instead.**

It took the most stoic of the gennin not to fall over laughing like the rest of the gennin when they heard that.

 **After that, the day quieted down, Naruto visiting the others from the retrieval team in the hospital, checking up on Choji, Neji and Kiba since they were worse off than him, although he did have a god-like healing factor to help him (he also met Kiba's older sister Hana, who had been taking care of Akamaru, she was nice), and Shikamaru got off the easiest, getting only a broken finger from his fight against the sound kunoichi, although he did rant about he always seemed to be fighting women... and that he needed Temari to help him to win the fight against Tayuya.**

That brought the laughter back as Shikamaru sulked at his future girlfriend/wife being brought back up, although those weren't his words.

 **Lee got almost no injuries, mostly thanks to Gaara's timely intervention in helping in the fight against Kimimaro.**

 **Once the day was finished however, something happened.**

 **Sasuke had somehow managed to escape detection when he woke up and ran away again in the middle of the night.**

 **Except he had also done something horrible before leaving.**

 **He had seen how the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, looked at Naruto, how she loved him so.**

 **He hated Naruto, the blonde boy always seemed to come one step ahead of him, and he despised this, so he decided to hurt him, although indirectly.**

 **So he raped her.**

The blood-lust and killing intent suddenly skyrocketed as everyone glared at Sasuke. Who had wide eyes and was ghostly white. Yuki spoke first, grounding out his words through gritted teeth "Sasuke, if there's one thing I absolutely hate, its rape. I actually have that Sasuke's soul bound into an eternally healing body so that I can torture him any time I need to vent. And if you ever decide to do the same thing, you'll be joining him." Sasuke nodded frantically.

 **And he made sure she would have something to remember him by.**

"No he didn't get her pregnant, from what I was told, he branded her with the Uchiha symbol."

 **Most people thought that Naruto didn't know about Hinata's crush on him, but he knew, he just wasn't sure how to respond for the longest time, but after talking about it with some of the others (Read: Sakura and Ino) he decided that maybe he could give it a shot, and who knows, it might just work out.**

 **Then he had learned of what had happened, and his world started to fall apart.**

 **The Hyuuga's wouldn't let him go see her, because they had blamed Naruto for this, something that Sasuke had been hoping for.**

 **Then came the hardest news of all.**

 **Somehow, someone had managed to make Tsunade sign a form which basically stated that Naruto was to be exiled from the village.**

 **Jiraiya had been extremely disappointed in her.**

Everyone was downtrodden upon hearing that, while secretly glaring at Sasuke some more.

 **Naruto only had three days to leave the village, but he knew that the people would try and do something to him if he left on the last day, so he decided to leave in the middle of the night.**

 **Jiraiya had given him a parting gift though, a scroll which contained a few jutsu, as well as everything he needed to know to learn a new type of fighting techniques, Senjutsu.**

 **It pained Jiraiya that he couldn't train his godson himself, but at the very least, he would give him everything he would need to become a great shinobi, he'd even revealed Naruto's nature affinities for him, being a strong wind affinity, and a secondary water affinity.**

 **And so here was Naruto, jumping from one tree branch to the next in the middle of the night, a large scroll on his back, his blue eyes having lost some of their usual spark.**

Now everyone knew what those opening lines meant, a somber air filled the room as the gennin listened on.

 **He didn't know where he was going.**

 **He just knew he wanted to be out of Fire Country as soon as possible.**

 **Perhaps he could go to Wave, go and see old man Tazuna and his family.**

 **His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice in his mind.**

 **''I might have a few suggestions on what we could do kit.''**

 **Naruto smiled as he replied ''Lay em on me fuzz ball.''**

 **'Fuzz ball' as Naruto called him, was actually the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that had been sealed inside of him at birth by his father, hoping that Naruto would be seen as a hero by the village, but sadly ended up being seen as the demon incarnate.**

 **Unlike what those in power thought, Naruto knew who his parents were, the Kyuubi had told him after all, and even showed him what they looked like, while telling him as much as he could about them, such as the fact that Kushina, the Kyuubi's previous container before Naruto had been called by two distinct nicknames, the first being the Red Hot Habanero, due to her fiery temper, which Naruto figured was where he got his hot-headedness from, and the Red Death, due to her skills in Kenjutsu, and that his father, Minato, seemed to always be afraid of Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto, her mood swings were apparently very dangerous.**

 **The most important thing the Kyuubi had shown Naruto though, were his parents' last moments, and their last words to him, which had made him cry when he first saw them.**

 **They truly loved him.**

Yuki played a clip of their last moment for Naruto, who took them to heart.

 **This was something he had wondered for the longest time, if his parents even loved him, and he was so happy to learn that they did.**

 **He'd also learned the truth of why the Kyuubi had attacked his village that faithful night, that a man who had called himself Madara Uchiha had been behind it all, having put the Kyuubi under a powerful Genjutsu after extracting it from his mother while she was weakened from giving birth to him.**

 **After learning everything that had happened on that faithful october 10 night, Naruto didn't hold it against the Kyuubi, which led to it revealing it's true name, Kurama.**

 **Naruto and Kurama had quickly formed a strong bond between Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, something which so far had only really been seen with the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi in Kumogakure.**

Yuki then joked "I think Kurama should be happy, that bond didn't come with horrible rapping." Which got a few light chuckles.

 **He also didn't resent his father for what he did, after all, what kind of man could ask another family to let him imprison a demon inside their child, if he isn't willing to do it to his own child.**

Yuki pointed out, "In the original world, that is also true. You still punched him in the gut though for it."

 **But there was also the fact that only an Uzumaki could properly hold back Kurama.**

 **Back to the present matter though.**

 **Kurama rolled his eyes at his container's nickname for him ''Listen, I know of a way to get us far, and I mean REALLY far, from the elemental nations, it involves a technique, one that just might send us spiraling into another world altogether.''**

 **Naruto, for a 13 year old, surprisingly understood the implications quickly ''Wouldn't a technique like that take a hell of a lot of chakra though?''**

 **He could feel Kurama nod in his mindscape ''Indeed, it would take a lot of my chakra to complete, and I'll end up unable to help you for a few months at best, at worst, a whole year.''**

 **Naruto nodded ''Well one year wouldn't be so bad, heck, having some time when I can't rely on you to lend me some chakra to keep going might do me some good for my training.''**

 **Kurama grinned ''Still plan on being strong, even if you can't be Hokage anymore?''**

 **Naruto nodded with determination ''Heck yeah, even if I can't become Hokage, I'll make sure people will remember me one day-ttebayo!''**

 **Naruto could suddenly feel Kurama give him a dry stare ''You seriously need to get rid of that little verbal tic of yours kit.''**

 **Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but agree with Kurama on this, although that little tic of his was part of he was, it could get annoying at times, although it became less annoying to him when he learned that his mother had a verbal tic of her own, ending her phrases in Dattebane, compared to his Dattebayo.**

"Like mother like son."

 **Naruto stopped tree hoping and crouched a bit ''So, what exactly will the technique do?'' he asked Kurama.**

 **Kurama sighed slightly ''Basically it'll create some kind of ripple across space and time and send us somewhere else.''**

 **Naruto rose an eyebrow ''So it's like an even cooler version of my father's Hiraishin jutsu then, some kind of super strong space-time ninjutsu.''**

 **Kurama shrugged within the seal ''Essentially yes, except we don't need to have something on the receiving end to wherever we go.''**

 **Naruto smiled as he sat cross-legged on the branch ''Alright, go for it Kurama.''**

 **Naruto felt Kurama nod from within the seal and waited as the powerful Bijuu gathered it's chakra for the technique, before he suddenly felt himself lurch forward when the chakra was released, and was greeted by darkness.**

* * *

 **Some time later, Naruto awoke in a forest, except he didn't recognize it.**

 **He tried to make contact with Kurama ''Oi, Kurama, can you hear me?''**

 **He didn't get any reply for a moment, before he heard a tired voice in his mind ''Be a little less loud kit, I need to rest after using up that much chakra, you probably won't be hearing from me for a little bit.''**

 **Naruto nodded in understanding ''Alright, see you again soon fuzz ball.'' he finished with a grin, receiving a snort before he started to hear light snoring from within his mind.**

Yuki waved off the questions "Don't worry, Kurama's always like that."

 **He stood up and started walking in a random direction ''First things first, try to find civilization.''**

 **It took him a few hours, but he soon found it, a small fishing village from the looks of it that had some high walls, probably to keep wild animals out.**

 **He made his way to the village, and was quite happy that they let him in without issue, heck they outright welcomed him with open arms.**

 **He did receive a few curious stares from younger children though, who would point at his whisker marks on his cheeks and ask if he was a Faunus.**

 **Naruto had no idea what a Faunus was, but said that he was a human.**

 **Before entering the village though, Naruto had decided to remove his headband, seeing as he wasn't affiliated with Konoha anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, after all, it was gifted to him by Iruka when he defeated Mizuki and stopped him from stealing the forbidden scroll.**

 **As he was walking around the town, he felt something small bump into him, making him look down to see a little blonde girl, probably only 7 years old, down on her butt, probably after having ran into him.**

Yuki had to cover his ears from the volume of the collective "awwww!" that sprung from the girls mouths.

 **Naruto bent down to her level ''Oi, are you ok-ttebayo?''**

 **The little girl looked up at him with curious green eyes before she nodded.**

 **Naruto grinned ''Alright, I'd feel bad if you got hurt because of me, so, what's your name?''**

 **The little girl smiled as she stood up ''I'm Jane Arc! What about you?''**

 **Naruto would have answered her, but he had decided on something.**

 **This place, whatever it was, could be a new beginning for him, so he decided to cast aside his old name, his old identity as Naruto Uzumaki, even though his parents chose that name with love, he wanted a fresh start as someone new.**

 **Naruto begrudgingly nodded, he probably do the same thing if that was the case with himself.**

 **So instead he shrugged ''I don't have a name.''**

 **The little girl gasped ''But everyone needs a name!'' she said before grabbing him and attempted to drag him.**

 **He rose an eyebrow at the little girl who was trying to drag him, letting himself get pulled along after a few seconds ''What are you doing?''**

 **''I'm taking you to see Mommy and Daddy, they'll give you a name!'' said Jane with a big smile.**

 **He was just even more confused at that, but he continued to let the little girl drag him along until they reached a pretty big house near the center of town.**

 **The little girl pulled him inside and told him to wait at the door while she ran deeper inside, most likely to go find her parents.**

 **A few minutes later, a beautiful woman came to see him, she had long blonde hair, and the same green eyes as the girl, she also had a baby in her arms at the moment.**

 **''So, my daughter said she found a boy with no name, I'm guessing that's you?'' she said to him.**

 **He nodded, still a bit unsure.**

 **The woman hummed in thought ''Well, we can't have that now can we?'' she looked at him with a warm smile ''And you know, I've always wanted a son, 7 daughters does that to you.''**

Everyone's eyes widened 'Seven Daughters?!'

 **His eyes widened, was she saying what he thought she was saying?**

 **''So, a name then.'' she looked him over for a moment before snapping her fingers ''I've got it. How does Jaune sound?''**

 **The now renamed Jaune tried it ''Jaune... I like it.'' he finished with a smile.**

 **''You're also gonna need a family name, so, how about we call you Jaune Arc from now on.'' she said with a smile.**

 **Jaune looked up at her with wide eyes ''But isn't that Jane's family name?''**

 **She nodded ''It's also my family name, you can call me Melody by the way, or you can go short and call me mom from now on.''**

 **Jaune looked at Melody with tears threatening to slip out of his eyes ''M-mom?''**

 **She smiled sweetly at him as she bent down and brought him into a hug ''I've seen those eyes before, those are the eyes of someone who's lost a lot, but, do you want to know what the best medicine for that is?'' Jaune nodded ''It's love Jaune.''**

 **The dam broke as Jaune started crying into her shoulder, years of pent up grief and sadness, finally let loose, as his new mother rubbed his back soothingly, the baby in her arms still sleeping soundly somehow.**

Everyone was a mix of relief and saddened by this. Saddened that Naruto had to live with all of that and relief that at least the Naruto, or rather Jaune, in the story was finally getting some family.

 **It was this scene that Jaques Arc walked in on.**

 **Melody looked up at her husband ''Welcome home honey, and say hello to your new son.''**

 **Jaune turned to look at him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.**

 **He was a mountain of a man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.**

 **And dear lord he was built like a brick wall.  
**  
Everyone had wide eyes at that, this guy was more ripped than Gai-sensei!

 **It took a few moments before somebody said something, that somebody being Jacques.**

 **''So, we're adopting this kid then?'' he recieved a nod from his wife ''Alright then, I'll go and take care of the paperwork, what's your name son?''**

 **Jaune smiled at his new father ''Jaune Arc.''**

 **And so, it was on this day that Naruto Uzumaki disappeared, and Jaune Arc was born on Remnant.**

"And that's the end of the prologue." Yuki said as he momentarily closed the book and looked to everyone in front of him. He then was bombarded by questions, questions that he spent a bit of time answering before he'd get to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki looked at everyone that listened along as he began reading. " **Chapter 1** "

 ** _1 year later_**

 ** _Jaune Arc, current age: 14_**

 **Jaune sat in the backyard of his home cross-legged, his eyes closed as he meditated, trying to get a better feel for his chakra for his preparation in Senjutsu training.**

Everyone listening were curious about Senjutsu. They had heard about it in the previous story, but it wasn't really shown much and only the basics of it was explained. Yuki decided to humor them and showed a bit of the canon Naruto's training for the art, including the increase in strength, as well as the downsides.

Needless to say, they all had that inner child moment of wanting to learn something that cool.

 **In the past year since his arrival on Remnant, in the small fishing village of Luven, he had grown a bit, since he wasn't eating just Ramen anymore, and he'd even decided to up his training a bit by using resistance seals that Ero-Sennin had left for him in the large scroll.**

"Those will be included in everyone's gift piles, as long as you guys promise to have a Jounin, the Hokage, or Might Gai regulate the level they are at to prevent anything going wrong. Over using them can lead to being stunted in growth, being crushed by the forces, or developing wrong."

 **At the same time, he was curious to see if he'd even manage to form chakra chains like his mother had apparently used, as they might prove helpful one day.**

Yuki had to quietly remind Naruto that the chakra chains were already a part of his gift.

 **He was also really excited when he had managed to actually pull off a genjutsu, although a minor one, it proved to be very powerful, as only he could dispel it, and he didn't need to stay concentrated on it, nor did constantly require chakra to stay active.**

"Can't add it because I don't know which genjutsu it is. If your other does use it, I'll add it. Also, if its proven that you guys can use aura as well as chakra without any real side effects, then having your aura unlocked will be a part of your gift collection."

 **The genjutsu in question served to hide his whisker marks, mostly because he was getting tired of people mistaking him for some kind of cat faunus, he also did not want a repeat a Konoha when he would go shopping in Vale, the largest city in the kingdom.**

An overhead view of the city in question popped up on the screen, which got looks of awe from the gennin. Those looks grew when more screenshots came up, showing off just how advanced in technology this new world was. Yuki also explained in a bit more detail the mechshift that most weapons in the RWBY-verse, as well as explaining what firearms were and a general idea of how they worked. He didn't want to go into detail and have guns show up in the elemental nations after all.

 **While the original Jaune was thinking this and meditating, multiple groups of clones were currently doing different training exercises.**

 **One group was working on tree climbing, another on water walking, one on mastering wind manipulation, one on water manipulation, and one on mastering the Rasengan.**

A clip showing what exactly a Rasengan was, and what it could do played on the screen, as well as a short clip of jiraiya explaining the technique a bit and the revelation that it wasn't complete, followed by clips of what a Rasenshuriken could do, with and without sage mode. The fact that Naruto, at least in the future, was able to do something that not even the fourth hokage or one of the sennin could do was amazing. Those not after the blond's affections had feelings of terror at just how strong the blond could become.

The girls in Naruto's little 'harem' were feeling a bit hot and bothered and couldn't exactly figure out the reason why.

Shadow clones were seriously cheating when you stopped to think about it, any knowledge gained by a clone was sent back to the original upon being dispelled, and since Jaune had high Kage levels of chakra, he could create an army of clones, although he couldn't dispel them too quickly or else he might become brain dead from the information overload, so instead he would dispel his clones in groups of 20 every minute.

 **As a side note, he'd also sent a few clones into the house to do some of the chores, to take the load off his mother, she was already occupied dealing with 8 children, so the least he could do was help with the chores, as well, he sent some into the woods to scout out for any Grimm in the area.**

 **Grimm had been a surprise for him when he learned about them, to think that there were animals that were even angrier than the fuzz ball.**

That brought on the explanation on the various Grimm, including pictures of the various known grimm that plagued Remnant. **  
**

 **''I heard that kit.'' a voice growled from within his mind, making Jaune raise an eyebrow.**

 **''Kurama? You're finally awake?'' Jaune asked before he was pulled into his mindscape by the mighty Bijuu.**

 **At first Jaune expected the usual sewer when he entered inside, but instead he found a forest, and the usual cage was now made of powerful looking trees.**

Yuki smirked. "Kurama's not going to be left out of this deal, so I'll be helping out with the restructuring of the sealscape so its similar... maybe through in some large bunnies for him to hunt..." the last part was muttered out loud to himself.

If Yuki had looked into the seal, he'd would have found a certain Biju lost in his fantasy world as he was dreaming about rabbit.

 **''Woah, everything's changed.'' he said in amazement.**

 **''Not too surprising considering how things have turned out for you recently kit.'' Kurama grinned at him through the trees.**

 **Jaune chuckled ''Yeah, in retrospect, it would make sense.'' he looked up at his partner ''So, you're finally back at full power then?''**

 **''You know it kit, and I already got one thing for you to train on now that I'm back, controlling the cloak better.'' said Kurama with a grin.**

 **Jaune's eyes widened a bit ''You sure about that? I know I can handle one tail's worth of power just fine, but I'm not really sure about higher for now.''**

Hearing that made Naruto nervous. To be honest, he was still a bit scared about what would happen if/when he does train in that cloak and something bad happens...

The girls sensed his distress and held him close in an attempt to comfort the blond.

 **Kurama nodded in understanding ''Which is why you'll be sending out another group of clones into the forest, and give just one of them the order to tap into my chakra, while the others will observe it and dispel it should it start to go out of control. The practice the clone gets will transfer over to you once it dispels, thus making this method safe for your family.''**

Yuki made sure to leave a scroll on that method. Knowing that super perverts methods, Jiraiya would probably either forget or ignore it for his methods if it didn't.

 **Jaune nodded after thinking it over for a few seconds, stepping out of the mindscape and creating a group of 50 clones, giving one of them the order to use Kurama's chakra and activate the cloak before sending them into the forest, adding in the extra order of trying to fight any grimm he comes across while in the cloaked state, and that if the one activating the cloak gets dispelled, to have another one of them activate the cloak, up until only ten of them were left, that was the moment to stop testing the cloak for the day.**

 **He heard Kurama chuckling in his mind ''You've gotten pretty good at giving out orders kit, you're looking like a natural born leader, especially with backup plans.''**

 **Jaune scratched the back of his bashfully ''Thanks a lot Kurama.''**

 **''Now then, there's something else I want you to try, I know that you're not ready for Senjutsu yet, but, have you ever tried to summon one of the toads since we've arrived here?'' Kurama asked of Jaune.**

 **Jaune laughed a bit nervously ''Well, I didn't feel like I would need it really.''**

 **He could just feel Kurama's dry stare ''Do it right now, and while you're at it, why not have it send a message to Jiraya.''**

 **Jaune thought about it for a moment ''Yeah, it would be nice to talk to him I guess, even if it isn't directly.'' with that in mind, Jaune bit his thumb to draw blood and went through the correct handseals before slamming his palm on the ground with a shout of ''Kuchiyose!'' the seal matrix appeared on the ground, followed shortly by a poof of smoke.**

 **A few moments later the smoke was cleared, revealing an orange toad with a blue jacket that was about as big as Jaune's head ''Yo!''**

The girls were somewhat torn between thinking how cute the toad was, and how icky it was since it was a toad. Quite the odd look to be on their faces to be honest. **  
**

 **Jaune smiled ''Gamakichi! It's been a while!''**

 **Gamakichi tilted his head in confusion for moment before smiling ''Wait, Naruto is that you?''**

 **Jaune frowned a bit at the use of his old name, but nodded nonetheless ''Yeah, and I go by a new name now, it's Jaune.''**

 **Gamakichi nodded before jumping onto Jaune's shoulder ''So, new name, and new home from what I can see, where'd you get the money to buy this kinda house anyway? Did you run another casino into the ground?''**

Naruto was brought out of his fear of the kyuubi's cloak and began grinning evilly. He still remembered that one night his Jiji took him to the annual jounin poker tournament.

 **Jaune chuckled at being remembered of the one time he had went into a casino and with his immense luck at gambling, actually won... everything. No seriously, the casino ended up having to close down because of him, although he didn't keep the money, he had gotten it to help Baa-chan pay off her debt ''No, I didn't buy it myself, my new family owns it.''**

That got more than a few looks from everyone, while the evil grin on Naruto's face just had everyone there make a mental note not to bet against the boy. **  
**

 **Gamakichi's jaw dropped before he grinned brightly ''Way to go man! I knew you'd find people like that one day!''**

 **Jaune smiled while high-fiving Gamakichi ''Hey, could you send a message to Ero-Sennin for me?''**

 **Gamakichi nodded ''Lay it on me boss.''**

 **Jaune smiled ''Tell him that I'm doing fine, that I have a family that looks out for me, that I'm keeping up my training, even training in the Kyuubi's chakra, tell him about my change of name, my full name is Jaune Arc now, and that I will kick his ass if I ever learn he is still peeping-ttebayo!'' Jaune paused after finishing ''Huh, I'm getting better at not saying that.''**

 **Gamakichi laughed a little bit before hopping off Jaune's shoulder ''You got it man, I'll be sure to tell Jiraiya-sama everything you just told me, oh, and as a precaution, can anybody else hear it?''**

 **Jaune thought about it for a moment before nodding ''Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, crazy snake lady and the Ichirakus can hear it if any of them end up being there when you deliver it, And I guess Gaara too if by some miracle he's around.'' he said the last part jokingly.**

Yuki explained to the others about what had happened in the future. While Naruto was happy to help out a fellow Jinchuuriki and get a new friend out of it, he was tearstruck at the thought of loosing his jiji. The girls, now that they had feelings for the boy, decided that it hurt too much to see him that sad and they all practically glomped him in an effort to cheer him up. **  
**

 **Gamakichi saluted ''You got it boss!'' and in a puff of smoke he was gone back to mount myoboku.**

 **Jaune didn't have to wait very long to hear back from Jiraiya, receiving a message back from him a few days later.**

 **The message said that Jiraiya was glad to hear that he was doing good, and that he was proud to hear he was keeping up his training, wherever he was.**

 **The message also contained details about what had recently happened in Konoha since his exile.**

 **The land of waves, the land of spring and the land of tea had completely broken off their alliances with Konoha. (after all, Jaune was the reason those alliance even existed in the first place)**

The gennin were looking in shock. Naruto was in shock as he stared at the book while the others were staring in shock at him. He did all of that?

A faint "That's my boy -ttebane!" was heard, but quickly dismissed as a figment of their imaginations.

 **The alliance between Sunagakure was rocky, but those in power understood the Hokage wasn't the one to blame.**

 **Tsunade was slowly working to get rid of the civilian council, which Jiraiya had approved of.**

 **Jiraiya had actually taken a new apprentice, Hinata Hyuuga, which had surprised Jaune at first, but he was proud of the girl.**

Naruto quietly kissed Hinata on the forehead and whispered to her that he would always be proud of her, making her blush and nuzzle into his chest.

 **The really weird part was that Jiraiya had done like Tsunade had years ago and left the vilage for an undisclosed amount of time, taking Hinata with him much like Tsunade had taken Shizune-nee-chan with her.**

 **He smiled a bit when he read that Sakura had also become Tsunade's apprentice, the girl giving it her all to match her teacher's expectations.**

Sakura got a kiss on the cheek and back rub/hug for that, making the girl blush lightly. She was definitely going to be picking up being a medic-nin.

Especially with how accident prone her teammates seemed to be.

 **As for Kakashi, he had asked to be put in back into ANBU at the moment, he needed to get back into shape, and what better way to put on his old Inu mask again. (funnily enough, Jaune knew Kakashi was Inu, his gravity defying silver hair being unmistakable after all, and remembered him from when he was but a baby, as Kakashi had volunteered to protect Jaune as a favor to his former sensei, Minato Namikaze.)**

 **After a few more things, such as reading that Iruka was doing well, Anko was still as crazy as ever, and that the Ichirakus had added an 'Uzumaki special' to their menu, Jiraya had apparently handed the message over to Hinata, who started writing to Jaune, although she made a nice attempt at a joke at the beginning by starting with 'Dear Naruto-Kun, or, I guess it's Jaune-Kun now'.**

This got a couple of chuckles. however Naruto was in a slight daze at the thought of an Uzumaki Special at Ichiraku's.

 **Her part of the letter explained her reasons behind become Jiraya's apprentice, saying that she wanted to be strong, so that what happened to her would never happen again, and so that one day, she could stand by his side as an equal (left unwritten was the part where Hinata though 'and as a wife').**

Naruto and Hinata both blushed, especially since they were well on their way to being like that, only with more wives in Naruto's case.

 **She'd also decided to explain to Jaune what exactly happened, since he had never gotten the specifics, needless to say, he became much less worried for Hinata's mental state after reading it.**

 **The duck-butt haired emo bastard hadn't fully defiled Hinata by the time somebody found her, so he was happy for her that she hadn't had her first true experience fully ruined by him.**

There were some sighs of relief, mostly from Sasuke. Although Yuki's next comment didn't help his mood.

"There's also a popular bashing of Sasuke that involved him being too small to go that far even if he had the time."

That got lots of laughter from the gennin, and a blushing Sasuke who sulked and sank in his seat.

 **Although what infuriated Jaune, to the point that he unconsciously tapped into Kurama's chakra, changing his eyes to red and making his whisker marks thicker and visible even through the genjutsu (he was reading the letter at the dinner table with one of his older sisters, Violet, sitting across from him, which led to a lengthy explanation of what had made him so angry, and Violet swearing that if she ever saw the Uchiha boy herself she would 'castrate the little fucker')  
**  
Sasuke sank even further, as if he could actually feel the rage his other had aimed at him. ****

 **was that the bastard had branded Hinata on her thigh, leaving the Uchiha clan mark, as if he was saying he owned her now, although he managed to calm down a bit when he read she had managed, with the use of chakra, to change it's appearance to something else that was a significant improvement, as well as managing to make it look more like a tattoo (again, left unwritten was what exactly Hinata had changed it to, being the Uzumaki clan symbol instead, the implication of that not being lost on the kunoichi, which led to being teased for it by Jiraya until she threatened to Jyuken him in the balls... being around the super pervert 24/7 actually helped her to grow a bit of a backbone).**

Yuki muttered out loud "and all it took here was a lesbian love story..." getting said kunoichi to blush at how they had basically jumped Naruto at the time.

 **He was also impressed to read that she was trying her hand at the Rasengan, that she had decided to sign the toad summoning contract as well (where they noticed that the name Naruto Uzumaki had been replaced by Jaune Arc, most likely made by the elders after Gamakichi reported in) and that she actually had enough chakra to make one shadow clone, which while not a lot, showed she had some rather impressive reserves to be able to do so.**

Yuki smirked to himself _'And nobody seemed to have caught that, that'll be a surprise to see the shadow clones added to Hinata's list.'_

 **The letter ended off with a few seals, the first read 'Fuinjutsu' which when Jaune activated found a few scrolls with detailed explanations on the specifics of Fuinjutsu, something that made him a little giddy on the inside at the prospect of becoming an amazing seal master just like his parents, and at the idea of creating his own crazy seals like any good Uzumaki, his clan was renown for being seal-crazy after all, and it seemed to be hard-wired into their genetics, thus leading to Jaune chuckling madly while muttering 'All the possibilities'.**

Naruto seemed to be proving the story right as he began to daydream and drool a little at the thought of what he could do with seals. Prank or otherwise had yet to be determined.

 **The next seal read 'Father' and when Jaune unsealed this one, he found a letter, a scroll filled with Fuuton Jutsu that Jiraya hadn't given to him already, a three pronged kunai with a yellow grip, and a scroll that detailed how the Yondaime Hokage's famous Hiraishin and Rasengan worked, written by Minato Namikaze himself.**

 _'And again, nobody noticed. This time the Hiraishin will be added for Naruto'_ Yuki mentally chuckled, before speaking out loud "As with the other stuff, since I don't know what was included, I can't add it to what you are getting Naruto until your other uses it." **  
**

 **It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was his inheritance from his birth father, which made Jaune smile that he was being entrusted with so much.**

 **The letter had even made him shed a tear when he read it.**

 ** _'Dear Naruto,_**

 ** _If you're reading this, then I'm afraid I'm no longer of this world, and I apologize for being unable to be with you and watch you grow. How I wish I could have trained you myself, watch you grow from a bumbling Genin to an amazing Jonin, yet the chance was taken from me before I could attempt to seize it. And so, I entrust you with my prized possessions. The Fuuton jutsu I give to you as I have a fealing you'll inherit both my affinity and your mother's affinity, a lot of them are powerful, a few even being A-rank and up. The kunai I give to you as something for you to remember me by, as a weapon (obviously), and as a means for you to create your own arsenal of them and perhaps intergrate your own Hiraishin into. The scroll containing my two signature techniques, I leave to you in the hopes that you will learn them, and perfect them, as I had yet to perfect the Rasengan at the time of writing this, but I know you can do it my son, as for the hiraishin, it can prove helpful to you in whatever endeavors you may encounter, although you will have to create your own seal as my seals react only to my own chakra signature, and I'm sure you'll be able to make it as applicable as I had. I wish you good luck in anything you may aspire to do my son._**

 ** _With love, your father, Minato Namikaze'_**

Just like with the last story, Naruto burned those words, any words, that his parents left him into his mind, so he would never forget them.

 **Jaune couldn't help the smile on his face from showing, which meant his sister Violet pestered him again, although this time he was quite happy to explain it to her, and she agreed that it was a touching gesture from Jaune's birth father.**

 **The third and last seal, he immediately knew what it contained upon seeing the word 'Mother', it was his inheritance from his birth mother.**

 **Upon activating the seal, he was greeted by yet another letter, a scroll filled with Suiton jutsu that he hadn't learned from the scrolls Jiraya had given him, a short Wakizachi with a red grip, obviously his mother's old katana, which he saw was made from an extremely durable chakra metal, all he had to do now was sharpen the blade a bit and it would be as good as new, and a scroll on basic and advanced kenjutsu forms, which surprisingly came straight from Uzushiogakure's library.**

"Again, while possible that its not the real thing, a copy of the weapons listed will be added to the stuff you get." **  
**

 **This letter, unlike his father's which only made him shed a single tear, actually made him cry a bit.**

 **He already knew his parents loved him, but reading this truly made him happy.**

 ** _'Dear Sochi-kun,_**

 ** _If you're reading this, then something has most likely happened to me after I gave birth to you. I wish I could be there for you right now, hugging you and telling you how much I love you my little maelstrom. When I learned that I was a pregnant it was the happiest day of my life, to know that I would bring new life into this world. Sure it put a stop to my career as a kunoichi for some time, but I didn't care, I was just so happy about becoming a mother. Although it's quite funny to constantly see Minato-kun fussing over me, I have to admit, I sometimes wonder if he really is the Hokage with how much of a goofball he is, it's rather hilarious. Now, you're probably wondering why the presents I left you, well, the jutsu scroll is because I'm pretty sure you got my water affinity, at least I hope you did. The sword was the one I used during my career which gave me my infamous bingo book nickname of the Red Death, as well as making me an A-rank nin with a 'Do not approach alone or unprepared' order, not as awesome as Minato-kun's 'Flee on sight' order, but still pretty impressive nonetheless. The kenjutsu scrolls come straight from my birth home of Uzushiogakure, the home of our clan, which sadly, you and I are the last as far as I know. There's so much more that I want to tell you my little maelstrom, but I think I'd end up writing a whole novel if I wrote down everything, so I'll just tell you some of the essentials. First and foremost, I want you to eat well, you've probably inherited my ramen addiction so I'm telling you this for your own good, don't eat JUST that, I did that for a bit and I suffered for it, trust me, it's no fun. Secondly, make lots of good friends, they'll always be there for you when you need them, and get a good girlfriend as well, I want to be a grandmother someday after all... although you might have to get more than one to rebuild the clan a bit since you'd legally fall under the CRA which is a load of bull I'll explain to you some other time, and yes I realise the irony in saying that if you're reading this. Third, and this one is the most important, do not fall to the three vices of shinobi, and stay away from Jiraiya, he'll be a bad influence on you, Minato-kun just got lucky. Now, I think that's everything I needed to tell you, I love you my little maelstrom._**

 ** _With love, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki'_**

 **Along with making him cry (And Violet too when she read it to see what had made him cry) it made him laugh to see some of his mother's sense of humor being written into her last will.**

Naruto was in just as many tears as his other, proving that even without knowing his parents for the longest time, he truly was a momma's boy.

 **He also really loved the nickname she had for him, even if it didn't work with his new name anymore.**

 **After reading the letters and putting them somewhere safe, he decided that he would use his mother's sword and one of his father's kunai as his weapons, naming them after their bingo book nicknames of the red death and the yellow flash, but in a different language, as a way of further preserving their memory.**

 **He called the blade Rubeus Mors (Red Death) and the kunai Crocea Mico (Yellow Flash).**

 **Jaune had a lot to look forward too in the future on his path to becoming a hero.**

Yuki stopped for a moment "Before I end the chapter, I should probably tell you guys about the original Jaune Arc." The screen lit up with images of the boy in question. "the original Jaune Arc was an under-trained, slightly cowardly, but tactical student at Beacon Academy, the school to which most of the story takes place. His weapon of choice is a sword and shield combo passed down in the Arc family called Crocea Mors, or Yellow Death oddly enough. It doesn't have much in tech as the only thing it really does is the shield retracts to form the blade's sheath. It is not 'also a gun' like most other Remnant weapons tend to be. the original Jaune Arc then goes on to falsify his way into Beacon, which usually needs transcripts from a lower level combat school, or the student in question has to perform a combat test to see if they are qualified to attend.

Jaune ends up as the leader of team JNPR (Juniper), and unfortunately doesn't have his aura unlocked until either the qualifying team test at the beginning or until his first combat class, and his semblance is relatively unknown, however it is believed to be the ability to reflect the force and momentum of any attack aimed at his shield, but that's unconfirmed.

His teammates are Pyrrha Nikos," a picture of her pops up on the screen "Looking very Uzumaki-like I might add." He chuckled to himself "Her weapons are Milo and Akouo" He showed off Milo as it switched between rifle, javelin, and short sword, as well as the shield Akouo and its discus-like uses. "Her semblance is referred to as polarity, allowing her to control magnetism. Her subtle use of which had earned her the moniker 'The Invincible Girl' due to her coming out of numerous tournaments untouched in battle. However she remains modest about her skills and has a crush on the original Jaune due to him treating her like an ordinary person instead of an idol to place on a pedestal." That got a bunch of hugs by some very protective girls. "Don't worry, we won't be bringing her or any other girls in on Naruto's little harem" Yuki told them with a teasing smirk, getting a bunch of blushes from Naruto and his girls.

"Next is the ever bubbly Nora Valkyrie." Showing off said girl "And her weapon of choice Magnhild, a hammer/grenade launcher combo." The screen showed both in action, including Nora's use of grenades as a hammer booster "Her semblance is electricity. her aura naturally aligns with the lightning element and not only can she generate it, she can also charge herself by absorbing it from an outside source. Her main use of it however is in the boosting of her physical strength. She is also more hyper than Naruto on a sugar rush, has an addiction to pancakes and syrup much the same way Naruto does ramen and she gets just as pissed as he does if someone disses their respective food of the gods."

"Finally, there's Lie Ren, or just Ren to his friends." Showing the calm and collected Ren "His weapons are a pair of bladed pistols named stormflower, and the pink in his hair is from Nora dying it. Yes they are childhood friends but Nora always claims that they are not _'together-together'_ " he told them, using the finger air quotes in the process. "His semblance is unknown but could be either a non-combative ability or a boost in aura control."

"They are the second team the story focuses on. The only other two teams the story focuses on at all out of the Beacon students are the upperclassman team CFVY (Coffee), and the morons of team CRDL (Cardinal). They are bullies of the highest degree, but are usually the lowest and weakest students in the school with an unknown reason why they haven't been booted yet. And yes, they will most likely be on Naruto/Jaune's permanent prank list."

Yuki let all of this sink in before he flipped the book back open to start again on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A note fluttered in out of nowhere and Yuki snatched it out of the air. "Ok," he said as he read the note "a bit of an update. It has been revealed that Lie Ren's semblance is prescience concealment. Those that he uses it on have their color and emotions muted, which helps hide from the negative emotion sensing Grimm."

 **1 year later**

 ** _Jaune Arc, current age: 15_**

 **Jaune was currently sprawled out on the forest floor, exhausted.**

 **He'd just got done getting rid of a large number of grimm that were making their way towards town.**

 **He might have been to blame for that, but thankfully, no one did blame him.**

This got curious looks from most of everyone, what would he be blamed?

 **The reason he would have been to blame?**

 **He was able to control a 6 tailed version 1 cloak.**  
 **And because Kurama still had a lot of hate at the core of his being, said hate filtered outside, and attracted the grimm closer to the village.**

That got looks of understanding from everyone, before the fact that he could control up to six tails in the V1 cloak finally sunk in. They had gotten an explanation for the different forms a Jinchuuriki can take during the last story.

 **He was pretty damn proud of himself for being able to control up to 6 tails in a version 1 cloak though, as for a version 2 cloak, he could go up to 3 tails without issue, beyond that he would start to lose himself to the hate.**

That got another reaction out of the group. After all, Yuki had told them that Naruto originally couldn't use a V2 cloak until he hit four tails.

 **He was also capable of a partial transformation, which basically made an actual tail made of fur sprout on his lower back, but that was as far as he could go, unlike Gaara who had some of his body partially transform into Shukaku when he had fought him.**

Yuki snorted "Gaara could do partial transformation easily because he didn't have the normal cloaks to work through and Shukaku's body was made of sand anyways."

 **Kurama was also saying that pretty soon it might become time for him to use the seal's key and to have full access to his power, although they would have to battle for Kurama to let Jaune use the power, he didn't just want to give it to him, he had to be sure that Jaune was ready for it.**

Yuki had already explained to them how the seal worked and everything, so this news wasn't as big of a deal for them.

 **Slowly, Jaune sat up, wiping his brow with his sleeve, he could see his weapons were scattered a little around him, including some of the copies of his father's kunai.**

 **He hadn't mastered the Hiraishin yet, but he felt that he was on the way there.**

 **Although he had finally managed something awesome.**

 **He had completed the Rasengan.  
**  
My what big eyes you have Kakashi. He couldn't get enough of seeing the older generation's reactions to hearing that Naruto, or a version of Naruto had completed the Rasengan.

 **He could even do it in one hand now, although a shadow clone still helped stabilize it a little more.**

Nor could he get enough of their reactions to the thought of using a Shadow Clone to help finish it. **  
**

 **He was able to add wind chakra to it, which increased it's overall destructive ability.**

 **He'd also created two variations on it.**

 **The Oodama Rasengan, which was essentially a larger version of it which had a lot of destructive power that was released on impact.  
**  
Yuki showed them a clip of the Oodama Rasengan in action "That one's still up to debate. It was either Naruto or Jiraiya that created this version."

 **And the Rasenrengan, which was just him using two rasengans at the same time, one in each hand.**

Yuki showed them a picture of Naruto using it against the Six Paths of Pein. He would have shown a video, but it took place in Gamabunta's mouth, and there isn't enough lighting for that.

 **Back to his weapons, he had constantly practiced in using his mother's sword, although it still felt awkward from time to time, that was mostly because he wasn't exactly following the scroll to the letter, as he wanted to make his own variation on the style, by incorporating a shield.**

 **A few months ago, he had built a new sheath for Rubeus Mors, and made it so that it could expand into a round buckler shield.**

Yuki showed them pictures of what the original Jaune's weapons looked like, including the Kite Shield it originally had.

 **As for the copies of his father's kunai, only the original had the yellow grip, all the copies had a blue grip.**

 **He was thankful that when he asked Ero-sennin, he had received a few ingots of chakra metal to make some really good kunai, and he'd even incorporated the metal into his buckler and was using some of it to forge armor for himself, after all, chakra metal was damn powerful, way stronger than any material he had seen on Remnant.**

 **All in all, this would mean that just about all of his gear could channel his chakra, which could prove to be invaluable in battle.**

Tenten nodded in approval, and she was definitely going to be taking some of these ideas back home to try and make **.  
**

 **He was also doing what every Uzumaki does best.**

 **Coming up with crazy seals.**

 **Some of the best ones included modified storage seals which he so that when he unsealed what was within, it would shoot out like a canon, so say he sealed a bunch of kunai in one of those, unsealing them towards an enemy would launch all of them towards said enemy.**

Tenten was practically latched to Naruto's leg now, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Naruto nervously agreed and Tenten was practically beaming.

Yuki knew that Naruto would be getting some once they got a break for sleep with that one.

 **Then there was his modified gravity seals, which instead of being applied on the body, where applied to an area in general, which led to him one day creating an area where he was floating in the air.**

Everyone looked at Naruto for that one. It sounded so cool!

Yuki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "I'll set up a zero gravity room later so you guys can have fun with that during our next break."

 **He made sure to make an area like that in the backgroung for his little sisters for when they felt like playing.**

 **There were also some weird ones that he made on accident.**

 **Like the music seal, which quite literally stored music inside of it, so he had been able to make himself an alternative music player.**

 **Then there was one which was both a bit weird, but helpful.**

 **He'd made a seal which could turn dust crystals into solid balls of elemental chakra, and which could also change elemental chakra into dust of that same element.**

If Tsunade were here, she would have been practically demanding to see the effects of something like that. Like if there was a way to do that with medical chakra, there'd be more possibilities for healers.

 **The balls of chakra could be consumed like a soldier pill to temporarily give the person that elemental affinity.**

Oh yeah, Tsunade would be all over something like that. **  
**

 **He had made the seal while he was trying to find a way to grant chakra to the people here.**

 **He'd figured that if hunters had chakra, then they would be even more powerful than they already were.**

 **At the same time, the idea spurred him on to try and become a hunter.**

 **His father told him that hunters were people who had chosen to rise up, and become the shields of humanity against the grimm.**

 **He liked that idea honestly, becoming a hero to protect people from monsters.**

 **He had also realised that becoming a hunter would fulfill his birth father's dying wish.**

 **For people to see him as a hero.**

The girls and Naruto dipped their heads in a short prayer for Naruto's dad. **  
**

 **So that's what he'll do.**

 **And his new family supported his wish.**

 **He stopped his musings after a little bit and got up to collect his gear before going back home.**

 **Once there he saw the clones he had left behind still working on their training, which now included a group which was debating on what kind of seal they should make next.**

 **It was pretty funny that his clones had a mind of their own.**

 **After taking a cold shower to clean himself up from the sweat he had worked up, Jaune returned outside and returned to one of the things that had become routine.**

 **Receive a letter from Ero-sennin and Hinata (he tended to get on once a month), reply, and meditate.**

Hinata blushed lightly and leaned against Naruto, gently snuggling into his warmth. **  
**

 **Sometimes it was broken up with a few conversations with Kurama.**

 **Like the time Kurama told Jaune that he was only half of himself, being the yang half, and that his father had sealed the yin half inside himself with the Shiki Fujin, meaning he took half of Kurama with him upon his death.**

 **Although Kurama was looking into a way to try and interact with his yin half and perhaps find a way to pull it out of the Shinigami's stomach, thus making him whole again and giving Jaune more power, on top of helping with control, because while one would think that more chakra would mean shittier control, if Jaune could have all of Kurama's chakra within him, he would have even more control over the cloak, as it would mean it's power would be balanced.**

Everyone thought over that tidbit and applied it with everything else they've been learning. **  
**

 **Anyway, the new letter from Ero-senning was certainly interesting.**

Naruto perked up at that, he liked hearing about these letters from loved ones. Loved ones... just hearing that made his heart flutter lightly. **  
**

 **The old man had apparently lost any single chance he would have of peeping on women to find material for his books because Hinata would always kick his butt whenever he tried.**

"Go Hinata!" Naruto cheered, much to Hinata's embarrassment. Despite his Sexy Jutsu, Naruto had always been an anti-pervert. Hell, it took three years in canon of being with the super pervert Jiraiya to get Shippuden Naruto to the mildly perverted state he had become. Yuki vowed to beat the pervert though. He remembered how much dumber Naruto seemed to be when he came back, if that bit of training in his wind manipulation was anything to go by. **  
**

 **Jaune was proud of her obviously.**

 **Interestingly, Jiraya had apparently decided to visit the ruins of Uzushiogakure with Hinata, as Jaune had told him that she could learn of his past, he trusted her enough to have it be revealed to her, and had been glad to hear she took it well (and although he didn't know it, Hinata actually doubled her efforts to become stronger, because if she can stand by his side, she can give him the love he had missed out on for most of his life).**

Hinata blushed harder and buried her face in her crush/lover's chest to hide her reddened face. **  
**

 **Apparently, they had found a runaway.**

 **A young girl who had been taken by Orochimaru some time after the chuunin exams, she was from Kusagakure.**

 **She had apparently ran away after some time, being fed up with working under the snake bastard.**

 **Her name was Karin, and she was Jaune's distant cousin, for her mother had been Kushina's cousin.**

Yuki showed them a picture of Karin "She actually got saved from a bear by Sasuke in the forest of death after Orochimaru's attack... which led to her becoming a Sasuke Fangirl on par with Sakura and Ino back at the academy." That got Sasuke to go so white he practically glowed (Neon White. To quote Jeff Dunham "Your so white you make Barry Manilow look like a brother"). **  
**

 **Jaune was surprised, but quickly became happy at learning he had yet another relative, this one less distant (blood-wise) than Tsunade, so happy he danced a little jig (and while he didn't know it, Karin had done the same thing when she learned she had a blood relative who was still alive).**

That got some snickers from the group, _'Must be an Uzumaki thing'_. **  
**

 **Then came what Karin had divulged to them in regards to Orochimaru.**

 **He was currently still recuperating from having switched over to a new body.**

 **As well, she had some info on Sasuke.**

 **He had apparently become even more of a jerk, and was still hung up on killing his brother Itachi, but now he also wanted to kill Jaune.**

That stopped the snickering cold, and got a lot of glares at Sasuke. **  
**

 **Jaune wasn't surprised honestly, he had expected that duck-butt would want to come after him eventually.**

Sasuke glared lightly at the book as the snickering came back. That nickname was going to stick, he knew it! **  
**

 **Forgetting Sasuke for now though, Jiraya wrote that, obviosuly enough, he was taking Karin with him, and while she wasn't much of a fighter, he could have her learn some medicinal jutsu that he had written down in a scroll, having brought them with him to teach to Hinata eventually, they weren't very high level, but they could prove helpful.**

 **Apparently they'd recently gone to Sunagakure, as tensions between Suna and Konoha had finally calmed down thanks to Gaara.**

 **Jaune wondered 'why Gaara?' at first, until he read that Gaara was the new Kazekage, which definetly surprised him.**

Everyone was surprised at that "Naruto impressed Gaara enough that Gaara chose to become a kage, just like his friend" He smirked at Naruto. who looked surprised... and was that a blush? yep, Naruto had a light blush on his cheeks. **  
**

 **Although he was happy to hear that Gaara had become acknowledged by his village.**

 **As he continued to read, the message was eventually handed over to Hinata, who talked about her training and how she was doing.**

 **She had been studying hard to master Hyuuga clan techniques that Neji had given to her before she left.**

 **Neji was honestly the only Hyuuga besides Hinata (and probably Hanabi) who didn't start blaming Jaune for what Sasuke did, and he knew that Hinata's goal was to stand by his side one day, so he helped her as best as he could.**

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded to Neji in thanks, who took it in a nervous stride, still not used to it since he had hated Hinata all up to the beginning of the first book they read, which was still rather new of a change for him. **  
**

 **Plus, he still owed Jaune for 'Beating the Fate out of him' so in a way, this was a small method of repaying his friend.**

Ok, Neji was outright terrified of that evil grin Naruto was giving him right now. It was one that promised a repeat should he continue with his old mentality. **  
**

 **She was well on her way to mastering the 8 triagrams 64 palms technique, and even had ideas for variations.**

Yuki showed off the variations for the hell of it, like Hinata's protective eight trigrams technique, and how well it could stand against a boss summon. **  
**

 **She had also mastered the Kaiten by now, and again, Jaune was proud of her.**

 **Then, the message was handed off to Karin, who started off by presenting herself obviously.**

 **From the way she wrote, Jaune could understand she was quite... colorful.**

"That's one way to describe her..." Yuki showed a clip of her video game airing, especially her paper bomb slap. A lot of guys paled at that while the girls got to thinking... and scared the crap out of the guys who were listening. **  
**

 **But when you stop and consider what clan she's from, it's not all that surprising.**

 **She ended it off with saying that she hoped to meet him one day.**

 **Once he was done, he started writing his reply to them, starting off by asking Jiraya if he could have the key to the seal, he wouldn't use it just yet, but he should be prepared for when the time came.**

 **He then went on to tell them about what he'd been doing recently, including what his plans for the future were, telling Hinata he was proud of her (which made the girl go red like a tomato from reading it, she still had some trouble controlling herself in regards to Jaune even after 2 years of building up her confidence), presenting himself to Karin, and wishing all of them well, and that he hopes they can see each other one day.**

 **The message sent, Jaune got to meditating.**

 **Soon, he'd be a hero.**

 **THAT, was his dream from now on.  
**  
The girls all hugged Naruto as Yuki spoke up. "Naruto, you're already a hero. However it is heartening that you would continue to do so, even after everything that has happened in your life. So thank you." He closed the book "On that note, that's the end of that chapter."


End file.
